Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California (battybarney2014's version)
Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California (known as Barney Live! at Kodak Theatre on show posters) is a Barney live show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World!). This that was performed a concert took place in the Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles, California from March 9-20, 2005. It's was later released on video on December 19th, 2005. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to outstanding everyone at Kodak Theatre. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Musical Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Simon Pryce) * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Body: Carey Stinson / Joel Pellini) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Joyner / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb and David Joyner) * Teddy Bears (David Voss) Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankley # What Shall We Make Today? # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # A Rock N Roll Star # What a Baseball Day! # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band Act 2 # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # I'd Love to Sail # Rock Like a Monkey # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # The Duckies Do # Try and Try Again # London Bridge # Mr. Star # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special # I Love You # Everyone is Special (Reprise) Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California was an album that featured songs from the stage show of the same name. The album was originally sold the album was released on February 7, 2006 (the same day as Let's Go To The Beach). Main Article: ¡Barney en vivo! En Los Angeles, California '' ''¡Barney en vivo! En Los Angeles, California '' is a soundtrack that was released in September 5, 2006 based on Barney Live in Los Angeles, California but in Spanish It was later re-released in January 4, 2011 when toured in Argentina. ''Aprende de Barney Motricidad is a soundtrack that was released in 2012 based but in Spanish It was later re-released in 2016 when toured in Puerto Rico. Trivia * This live show marked: ** The another major live show, not to tour. The first was "Barney in Concert" and The 2nd was "Barney Live! in New York City". ** The first time Kami, David and Jackson appear together. ** This is first time actual live show Baby Bop magically appears in the stage show video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". ** This is the first live show BJ magically appears. ** The final appearances uses of the 2004 BJ costume and 2004 Baby Bop costume. ** The first time on live show video that Barney is partially-performed by Joel Pellini. Pellini was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Pellini would later actor in some the reboot series starting. * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Look What I Can Do!". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Look What I Can Do!". is used. * The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. * The BJ voice from "Look What I Can Do!". is used. * Although the video was released in 2005, it has a 2004 copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year Production for took place his is a remake of the "Barney Live! in New York City". * The home video of this live show was filmed at the Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles, California on March 9-20, 2005. * In the Barney News on the 2005 Family Magazine, the songs "My Aunt Came Back" were mentioned, but they do not appear in this live show. *The video aired on PBS in 2006, being the eight Barney Home Videos to be televised. The first being Barney in Concert (aired during the Barney & Friends Family Marathon) and the others being Barney Safety, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Great Adventure, Barney's Christmas Star, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Jungle Friends, and Big World Adventure. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episode or Barney's Birthday (2005) and We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * A soundtrack for the 2005 home video was made on CD and Digital, on March 26, 2013 from HIT Entertainment. * The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses BJ's Really Cool House. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do!". * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do!". * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Best Manners: You Invitation to Fun!". * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney Songs from the Ship Island album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankley, A Rock and Roll Star or Try, and Try Again. * According to a Variety review, David was absent from the March 16th performance. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus (2008 Home Video) on DVD. Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) Quote 9 (English version) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) * Quote 20 (English version) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) Quote 23 (English version) Quote 24 (English version) Quote 25 (English version) Quote 26 (English version) Quote 27 (English version) Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Stage Show Videos Category:Season 9 Videos Category:Barney Non-Touring Stage Shows Category:Fake Barney Live Video Recordings of Stage Show Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:2005 Category:Live video